Toothbrushes
by ImpulsiveWeaver
Summary: Fun little rarepair fic that I wrote when I was bored. It features Tokage Setsuna from Class 1-B paired with Kirishima. Let me know what you all think!


Toothbrushes

_**A/N: I'm definitely living up to my name with this one haha. This might be the most impulsive i've ever been. I literally saw that Tokage has pointed teeth, and I said, "Yep, I'm gonna write a story about that". Alright, enjoy!**_

Tokage gazed up and down the aisles of the supermarket, her eyes darting back and forth among the signs. As far as she could tell, she wasn't even close to finding what she was looking for. To make matters worse, she had gotten herself turned around, and now she didn't even know which direction the exit was.

This store was new, as it had opened only a month ago, and Tokage had been eager to visit due to the store's close proximity to the U.A. campus. Apparently, this place was supposed to house everything that you would ever need in your lifetime, and many students had expressed interest in visiting it sometime.

Standing inside it now, the only issue that Tokage had with the establishment so far was its size. The superstore itself was…well, _super_. Aisles were stacked to the ceiling with goods and products that Tokage had never even heard of, and the impressive sight was continued down every aisle she looked down, with each aisle stretching down and almost beyond Tokage's vision.

This place was like a storage warehouse, and Tokage wished she would have accepted one of the maps offered to her at the entrance. She had been foolish to believe that she could find what she needed on her own, her overconfidence stemming from not knowing just how expansive this store really was. With a bothered sigh, Tokage was about to try and retrace her steps to the entrance, but her eye suddenly caught on a sign hanging above the aisle adjacent to the one she was standing in.

'PERSONAL HYGIENE/TOILETRIES', the sign read in bolded letters, and Tokage smiled as she realized that returning to the entrance would not be necessary after all. Eagerly, she walked over to the other aisle and was once again in awe at the quantity of items that were available.

Before her, seemingly thousands of brands of shampoos and conditioners adorned the walls, each one showcasing its properties in colorful and uniquely shaped bottles in an attempt to catch the consumer's eye. The aisle continued down to showcase a similar sight for soaps, perfumes, feminine care products, anti-acne creams…

And that was just what Tokage could see from her position at the mouth of the aisle. Beyond, the display extended even further, seemingly to the horizon. Shaking her head in amazement, Tokage started down the aisle and resumed her scan of the products on the shelves. Surprisingly, the times that she spied another shopper were few and far between, and that fact caused her to raise an eyebrow to herself as she continued her search. For being a relatively new store, there didn't seem to be that many customers to fill the seemingly infinite aisles.

Chalking it up to a freak coincidence, Tokage pushed her suspicions out of her mind, refocusing on the products around her. So far, the item she was looking for was as scarce as the other shoppers, and Tokage frowned slightly as the object of her desires continued to evade her.

_Let's see…_

_Lotions…_

_Towelettes…_

_Sunscreen…_

_Facial Cleansers…_

None of these were it, though Tokage made a mental note to take another look at the facial cleansers on her way back. She was running low on that as well.

Tokage stopped suddenly, and her face split into a satisfied grin. After all of her searching, she was relieved to see that her efforts had not been in vain. Sitting on a shelf before her was the type product she had been searching for since arriving in the store, and a bountiful assortment of them sat in a variety of colors and shapes to suit the needs of even the most selective consumers. Tokage reached out and plucked one off the shelf, its slender form clean and protected by the clear plastic container it was in.

It was a toothbrush.

Tokage inspected the item, weighing its quality with a practiced eye. She had developed a thorough inspection process specifically for toothbrushes over the years, and for that, she could thank her teeth.

In _sharp_ contrast to a set of chompers found on a regular human, Tokage's pearly whites were long and pointed, giving her a toothy smile that others sometimes found intimidating. Though Tokage had never been self-conscious about her teeth, she had deduced at a very young age that hers were different. Her quirk had been passed down from her parents, and a number of her physical traits had as well, her mother and father both possessing jagged teeth like their daughter. When Tokage had asked about it after school one day, they had explained it to her, and she remembered them being very patient and understanding when she questioned why her teeth were different from the other girls'.

Thanks to them, Tokage had been able to accept her differences with ease, as her parents had instilled in her that she shouldn't try to hide what made her different. Instead, they had shown her that it was what made her unique, and that no one part of her defined who she was. She felt a gratitude towards her parents at the thought and remembered how fortunate she was that they had helped her along at such a young age. Other children had not been as lucky when they learned of their own differences, and Tokage's thoughts briefly flashed to how Tetsutetsu had been when Class 1-B had first met. He had smiled, but he had kept his lips pursed rather violently the entire time, refusing to show his own set of sharp teeth.

It had only been through a combined coaxing by Kendo and Honenuki that the steel-quirk user had reluctantly shown them his teeth, and when they asked about his shyness, the hotheaded boy became defensive. He had stubbornly insisted that it wasn't because he was shy, but because he didn't want to scare anyone with his pointed grin.

Apparently, many of Tetsutetsu's classmates back in middle school felt intimidated by him and his teeth, so he had attempted to hide it from the rest of Class 1-B until they got to know him better. Tokage had felt sorry for him and had tried to reach out from one sharp-toothed teen to another, but it had been Honenuki that had finally lightened the mood with a joke about _his_ teeth.

Tokage smiled at the memory, then she turned her focus back to the toothbrush. Even though she loved her unique chompers, she had to admit that shopping for toothbrushes became tedious after a while. Her teeth were long and sharp, and most toothbrushes that were commercially available were not manufactured with her in mind. Because of that, Tokage wore out her toothbrushes at an incredible rate, as their bristles were unable to keep up with the strain she put them under.

For that reason, Tokage always inspected her toothbrushes before she bought them. She needed to make sure that she always got the most bang for her buck, as going through the number of toothbrushes she did a week certainly did not come cheap.

Looking over, Tokage realized that she had been too engrossed with her toothbrush to notice that she was not alone in the aisle. Standing a few meters away, Tokage spied a young man with spiked red hair. He too was examining a toothbrush in his hand, and Tokage started when she recognized the young man's face.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully as she stepped towards him. The young man looked up in confusion. Familiarity then dawned on his features as he seemed to recognize Tokage, and his face split into a wide grin.

"Hey, I know you!" the young man said. "You're from Class 1-B! It's Tokage, right?"

Tokage smiled, and she felt a warm satisfaction in her chest at his remembrance of her name. The relationship between Classes 1-A and 1-B had been somewhat odd from the start (Tokage supposed they had Monoma to thank for that), but she, as well as a few others, had been happy to reach out to their fellow classmates, and most of the members of 1-A had been eager to reach out as well. Seeing that this young man had cared enough to remember her name, Tokage knew that she was in the presence of one of the good ones. If she remembered correctly, this particular red-haired boy had an exceptionally good relationship with Tetsutetsu.

"You got it," Tokage said with a smile. "And you're Kirishima, otherwise known as Red Riot."

Kirishima blushed and scratched his head bashfully.

"Yeah," she said. "I guess I've probably been on the news a lot recently…"

Tokage laughed at his shyness. She found it endearing that he didn't seem to possess the same arrogance that a few of his classmates did, and it made it easier for her to continue the conversation.

"No need to be modest about it, you know. From what I've seen, you've been able to exceed nearly everyone's expectations during your hero training! I watched your performance in our joint training exercise! You've gotten strong!"

Kirishima shook his head and chuckled.

"I still was one of the first ones to get taken out, but thanks!"

Tokage returned his smile, noticing that he had teeth not that different from hers.

"But you've done well too! I watched your team fight against Bakugou's, and I gotta say, your quirk is amazing! That must take an insane amount of control to maintain all of those pieces at once!"

Tokage shrugged. Now it was her turn to be bashful.

"It took a little practice, but it got pretty easy once I learned how to multitask…"

The conversation then flowed easily between the two of them as they continued to make small talk about their coursework and hero internships. Tokage realized that she'd never actually had a one-on-one conversation with anyone from Class 1-A before, and she felt internal sense of satisfaction that she had lucked out with Kirishima. His charisma and enthusiasm were both contagious, and Tokage found herself growing very comfortable as their dialogue continued. Eventually, Kirishima asked what she was doing in the supermarket, and Tokage responded by waving the packaged toothbrush in her hand.

"I think we both might be here for the same reason," she said with a laugh. Kirishima responded with a hardy laugh of his own.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, this place is really close to U.A."

Tokage nodded in agreement.

"On top of that, it looks like we might be of a similar disposition." He pointed to his teeth for emphasis, and just like that, the two of them easily slipped into a discussion about their respective oral hygiene habits. Tokage found this be pleasant as well, as she had never held a conversation about her teeth with someone who had the same experiences that she had. She had previously attempted to talk to Tetsutetsu about it, but to her shock, the steel-quirked boy used a _wire_ brush to clean his fangs. That fact alone ended any further similarities between their respective brushing habits.

As it turned out, Kirishima went through even more toothbrushes than she did, as his shark-like teeth required an extra can of elbow grease to clean. Kirishima made an exaggerated show of his intense brushing motions, and Tokage was eventually holding her sides in laughter at his humorous presentation. Soon, they were both laughing, and Tokage noticed that even though they had only just formally met, they were already joking and laughing like a pair of old friends. An unfamiliar feeling pooled in her stomach at the thought, and Tokage frowned uncertainly at the sensation. Was she sick or something?

Kirishima hadn't picked up on her emotions, and he turned his glance back to the large selection of toothbrushes that lined the shelves next to them.

"You know," he said, plucking a particular box off the shelf as he spoke. "I've heard good things about this brand from my parents. I heard they're planning to market a more robust version for folks like us. I'm not sure when, but it sounds promising! Have you heard anything about that?"

Tokage shook herself from her thoughts and focused on the conversation, berating herself for getting sidetracked.

"Uh, no! I haven't heard anything like that. What do you mean by more robust? Does that mean stronger bristles or a stronger handle? I'm not quite sure what that all entails."

Kirishima laughed.

"Me neither, but we'll have to try it out when they release it, huh? I'm dying to find a better system than buying a million toothbrushes every week!"

And just like that, the two of them fell back into their eerily comfortable banter. Tokage felt the feeling rise again in her stomach, but it was faint, and she ignored it as she made a joke about seeing Kirishima on Shark Week. This prompted a fresh bout of laughter, and Tokage could feel her sides begin to hurt as Kirishima almost fell to the floor in his uproar.

…

The two of them continued to chat amicably as they left the supermarket, both of them carrying plastic bags stuffed with toothbrushes.

"How did you manage find the toothbrush aisle anyway?" Tokage asked, raising a curious eyebrow. "It took me almost fifteen minutes of wandering before I accidentally stumbled on it!"

Kirishima smiled and pulled a small pamphlet from his pocket, and Tokage realized with a groan that it was a copy of the map that she neglected to grab when she had entered the store.

"Figures," she said with an exasperated chuckle. "Next time, I'll just swallow my pride and take the cruddy thing."

"Here," Kirishima said, offering the pamphlet out to her. "This way you won't accidentally forget next time. That place is like a labyrinth."

Tokage glanced at the pamphlet, then she rolled her eyes and accepted the gift with a smile. It still held residual warmth from Kirishima's pocket as she stuffed it down into her own.

"I can't argue with that. The last thing I need is to get lost in a place where I can spend money."

The two of them then frowned and stopped walking. At first it had been very faint, but it was impossible to ignore now. The ground beneath them was shaking. A deep rumbling noise began to crescendo, and Tokage shot Kirishima an uncertain glance. The red-haired boy frowned deeply as the noise grew louder and louder, then his eyes snapped open wide in fear.

"Wha-?"

In a blur, Kirishima shoved Tokage away, and before the girl could respond, the ground where she had just been standing burst upward. Concrete spewed in every direction, and Kirishima was suddenly engulfed by the large cloud of dust kicked up by the explosion. Toothbrushes flew through the air, clattering to the street with a crinkling of plastic.

"Kirishima!" Tokage cried out as she found her footing. From the cloud of dust, Kirishima shot backward. His arms were crossed protectively in front of himself, and Tokage saw that he had activated his quirk, as his skin was jutting out at sharp angles from himself. His feet struggled to find traction as he skidded across the concrete, but he eventually slowed to a stop a few meters away. His shirt was covered in dust and ripped in a few places, but he looked to be unhurt.

As the dust settled, Tokage saw that there was now a hole in the middle of the sidewalk, and there was a brief grunt before a massive figure emerged from its depths. The figure was a woman, and she was clad in a bright orange jumpsuit with a number on it. Tokage recognized it as a prisoner's uniform, and she immediately backpedaled to put distance between the woman and her.

Upon closer inspection, Tokage saw that the woman was not only tall, but incredibly muscular. Her jet black hair was tied into a ponytail behind her head, but her eyes glowed with a deep red hue that sent shivers down Tokage's back.

The woman looked around for a moment, then let out a deep grunt of agitation. That alone made a few bystanders turn and run, as the combination of angry, tall, and muscular tended not to mix well when it came to encounters on the street.

"Damn!" the woman bellowed, her voice cutting through the air. "The last thing I needed was to tunnel into a populated area."

With that, the woman turned her enraged gaze to Tokage, and her scowl deepened.

"Now I gotta take care of the witnesses. Can't have the cops knowing where I went."

The woman had likely been talking to herself, but with her gaze settled menacingly on Tokage, the green-haired girl couldn't help but gulp involuntarily. Thankfully, the threat had also jolted Tokage out of her initial shock, and she jumped back just in time as the woman swung her giant fist towards her. Taking advantage of the miss, Tokage began splitting herself, and ten different parts all separated from her left arm and zoomed towards her foe. The villain grunted in surprise and swatted at Tokage's split pieces, but her massive bulk made her movements slow and clunky, giving Tokage plenty of time to dodge. She began battering the woman with her levitating parts, but each piece only weighed a little over a kilogram, so the most Tokage could hope for was to annoy the villain and throw her off balance.

Angrily, the villain charged forward through Tokage's barrage, locking her arm back behind her in what appeared to be a wind-up motion. Tokage made to dodge again, but Kirishima stepped in front of her, crossing his arms once more as the villain threw her arm forward in a punch.

The villain's punch landed with a loud crack, and Kirishima's body shuddered with the blow. Thankfully, his hardening had prevailed, but that punch had been powerful, and Tokage shivered as she imagined what would've happened if it had hit her.

The villain growled, obviously less than content at seeing the shorter boy tank one of her punches.

"You got talent, small fry. I'll give you that. Not many can withstand my three-second punches!"

Kirishima grunted, already hardening his arms for a counter strike.

Tokage's mind raced to come up with a plan as Kirishima began exchanging blows with the villain. Watching carefully, the green-haired girl noticed that the villain's pacing was slightly awkward in her punching. Sometimes, she'd back up and bring her arm back in that wind-up motion for a moment or two, then she'd attack again. When those hits landed, they seemed to have a greater force behind them, as Tokage could tell by how they landed against Kirishima's hardening. Somehow, she was generating a greater amount of power when she held her arm back like that…

_That's it!_

"Kirishima! Her quirk is some type of power collection! The longer she winds up, the harder she hits! Don't let her bring her arm back!"

Kirishima looked over to her as she spoke, but it was too late. The villain had taken advantage of his momentary distraction and had pulled back her arm for a total of five seconds. With a scream, the villain smashed her fist against Kirishima's chest, and the Red Riot couldn't even grunt in surprise before he was airborne. His body crashed into the side of a building next to Tokage, and she looked on in horror to see that his hardening had broken. Cracks propagated through his skin, and from underneath, blood began to seep through. He cried out and fell onto one knee, but before Tokage could run over to help, the villain was closing the distance to her. The woman's arm was trembling, and Tokage realized with a start that she must have overexerted herself with that punch. That meant that there was a limit to how much damage she could dish out, and that five-second punch seemed to be it. Tokage instantly split herself completely, and all fifty of her pieces swarmed around the villain, striking her incessantly with their speed and numbers.

The villain raised her arms defensively against the barrage, and Tokage glanced over with her eye-piece to see Kirishima struggling to his feet. His wounds were likely not as bad as they looked, but Tokage couldn't tell for sure. She'd never seen his hardening break before.

She turned back to the villain a moment too late. Both of her arms were wound behind her, and before Tokage could retreat, the villain crashed her two hands together.

"Four-second clap!" the villain bellowed, and a shockwave burst from her hands and through the air. The force behind it scattered Tokage everywhere, and her fifteen closest pieces to the villain were destroyed by the force of the clap.

Tokage gasped in pain and recalled what parts remained, her body forming up in a prone position on the sidewalk. She had nearly lost half of herself, and while her upper body reformed completely, her legs only reformed to halfway down the thigh. She had reformed in her regular clothes, but her legs now just barely poked out from the bottom of her dress, and her boots lay forgotten nearby. Her feet were gone.

She could regenerate, but it would take time. And time, she did not have. The villain had seen her reform, and had immediately pulled her fist back, holding it for much longer this time than before.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" the villain bellowed, her red eyes howling in brutal rage. "With seven seconds of wind up, they'll be scrapping you off the ground for weeks!"

The villain ran up to Tokage, her muscled arm already moving forward at impossible speeds to crush her into the pavement. Then, Kirishima was there, and his body had been hardened into the 'Unbreakable' form that Tokage had seen only a few times before.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, throwing his hardened arm forward in a punch of his own.

The two super moves collided, and a blast of wind erupted between the two brawlers, forcing Tokage's eyes shut as sand and dirt kicked up from the street. The wind battered her face, and she heard a scream before everything fell still.

Opening her eyes, Tokage gazed in horror at the extent of Kirishima's wounds. His body hadn't cracked any further, but the cracks he had already sustained had become even larger. They almost looked deep enough to cut into the muscles underneath his skin. Tokage's mouth dropped open in terror for her classmate. His unbreakable form had been enough to withstand the punch, but the cracks he had already sustained had created a chink in his armor. As a result, the force of the punch had been concentrated on the cracked areas, as energy naturally congregated on a location that it could easily be released from. It was like he had been punched right in the cracks themselves. Blood ran down from the cracks like small rivers, and Tokage watched in frozen terror as Kirishima turned to face her. His face had a deep crack running down the side of it, and blood was already welling from the wound just like the others.

"Don't worry…" he said weakly. "I got you…"

Then he collapsed and fell still, Tokage watchin him fall as if he was in slow motion. Tears began forming at the corners of her eyes, and she was already crawling toward him before he hit the ground.

"Kirishima?!" she asked frantically as she cupped the sides of his face. He didn't respond, but his eyes fluttered for a brief moment, and he groaned weakly.

"Kirishima? Hey! Stay with me! Stay awake!" Tokage pleaded as she loomed over him. His eyes opened just slightly.

"To…Tokage…you're…alright…"

The girl shook her head stubbornly. After months of just knowing that he existed, she had finally had the chance to meet him, and here he was putting his life on the line for her like they had been lifelong friends.

"Are you crazy? That villain could've killed you! Why did you do that?"

Kirishima cracked a small smile, the canyon on the side of his face groaning as it shifted with the gesture.

"You…were in…trouble…"

He coughed weakly.

"I…had…to do something."

Tokage forced a smile as a stray tear made its way down her face.

"You idiot. You did everything."

"AIN'T NOBODY DONE NOTHING!"

Tokage jerked her head in horror to see the villain struggle to her feet. The massive woman's arm had been broken, and the villain winced as it bent at an improper angle, but the murder was still in her eyes. In fact, it only seemed to have doubled.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO BITS!" the villain screamed, drawing her good arm back for another punch. Tokage grit her teeth in anger at the sight, and with an enraged grunt, the girl split herself apart again. Her remaining thirty-five pieces jetted toward the villain, each one connecting to each other and latching onto her arm to clamp down tight on the broken appendage. The villain roared at the agony of the pressure on her arm, but before she had a chance to attack, Tokage willed her pieces to move, wrenching the broken arm in a way it was never meant to move.

The villain threw her head back and yowled, her voice screaming to the heavens as Tokage twisted the arm around viciously with her pieces. The villain cried out as Tokage wrenched her arm furiously once more, and she abandoned her wind up to try and grab at Tokage's split pieces. Before she could grab one, however, the girl gave a final hard jerk, and the villain collapsed into unconsciousness from the overwhelming pain.

Tokage waited a moment to ensure that the villain was down, then she detached from the broken arm and reformed next to Kirishima. Sparing a glance to the villain's unconscious form, Tokage felt sick. She had _acted_ like a villain just then, using the woman's broken arm as a way to force her pain to unbearable levels. Unfortunately, it had been the only way to neutralize the villain, and though Tokage know her actions were detestable, she also knew that they had been necessary.

Her whole body protested as she moved her arm to check Kirishima's pulse. Using her quirk to this extent had worn her out completely, and she would need at least a few hours before her legs reformed. Placing her fingers on Kirishima's neck, Tokage could feel a steady throb beneath her fingers, and she let herself relax as a result. He had fallen unconscious, but he was ok. With that in mind, Tokage leaned back in exhaustion, slumping her shoulders as the noise of approaching sirens reached her ringing ears.

…

The sun had gone down by the time the two of them had been released by the police and medical services. Tokage had needed time to regenerate her legs, but other than that, she had only sustained minor bruises and scrapes from the battle.

Kirishima had been a different story. The force of the villain's punch had driven cracks deep into his body, and many of his muscles had torn as a result. The wounds were severe, and Recovery Girl had been called in assist his healing process. Mister Aizawa and Vlad King had been called in as well. Tokage had been allowed to see Kirishima after his recovery process, and she was thankful to see that he was conscious when she walked into his room in the recovery ward. He looked up to her and smiled as she walked in.

"You know, I really gotta stop ending up in here," he joked. "I think those doctors are getting tired of seeing me."

Tokage shook her head tiredly.

"Has anyone ever told you about how stubborn and hard-headed you are?" she asked with a smile.

Kirishima laughed.

"You're starting to sound like Bakugou."

"Well, maybe you should listen to him more often. That was a reckless thing you did back there. The doctors are saying that you could've torn your body apart from something like that."

Kirishima's smile faltered for a moment, but then returned in full force.

"Yeah, but then you would've been a skid mark on the pavement, so I think things turned out pretty well if you consider the alternative."

He may have been right, but Tokage didn't feel like admitting that right now, so she shook her head and took his hand in hers.

"Thank you for saving me, Kirishima."

She gave his hand a squeeze, and he smiled and squeezed it in return.

"You're welcome, Tokage."

Aizawa and Vlad King arrived shortly after, and once Kirishima had been cleared of his injuries, the two teachers had escorted them back to campus. The teachers had a few questions about the encounter, but once it became obvious that they had been attacked first and no rules had been broken, the two of them had been released to their dorms. Before they parted ways, Tokage gave Kirishima her phone number and thanked him once again.

When she arrived back at the Class 1-B dorms, she had been immediately swarmed by her friends about the incident. Everyone had wanted to know what happened, and once everyone had a chance to calm down, Tokage had filled them in the details, starting from when they left the supermarket and ending with her arrival back on campus.

Everyone has silent for a moment after she had finished, and a quick glance around the room showed that a few reactions were slightly different. Tetsutetsu was the first to speak up.

"Yeah!" he whooped, pumping his fist into the air enthusiastically. "I knew my bro could handle himself! He's out there bringing respect to the name of U.A.!"

"Ha! Do your ears deceive you?" Monoma said, mockingly throwing his hands into the air. "A villain was unable to be brought down by a member of Class 1-A, and a member of Class 1-B had to step in and finish the job?! How shameful! I'm sure that they're wallowing in their own humiliation as we speak!"

Monoma was effectively silenced by Kendo's massive hands, and she dragged him away before he caused any more trouble.

…

Tokage yawned deeply as she put on her sleepwear. The day had taken a toll on her, and she was eager to get to bed after everything that had happened. After showering and changing her clothes, Tokage strolled into her bathroom to brush her teeth before she turned in. Her expression froze at the sight of the barely usable toothbrushes sitting on the sink, and then she threw her head back in laughter. After everything, she hadn't managed to save a single one of her toothbrushes. Tokage shook her head and made do, using the toothbrush that was the least worn out to clean her teeth.

Chuckling to herself as she walked back into her room, Tokage picked up her phone and entered Kirishima's number, starting a new text thread with the red-haired boy.

**Me: Hey Kirishima! It's Tokage. You didn't happen to save any of the toothbrushes we bought today, did you?**

She waited for a minute or two, then she got a response.

**Kirishima: Oh my god! No, I didn't! I can't believe I forgot about that! I'm completely out over here!**

Tokage stifled another laugh and shot him a response.

**Me: Well…I'm free tomorrow. Maybe we can go back to the store and try again? Maybe this time without the villain attack?**

**Kirishima: Haha, yeah! I've got some time tomorrow. Did you remember the map I gave you? We're going to need it!**

Tokage remembered the map and dug frantically through the pockets of her dress. She hoped dearly that it hadn't been destroyed in their scuffle today. She sighed in relief as her fingers brushed against the familiar paper. Miraculously, the map was still in one piece, and she carefully pulled it out so that she wouldn't crunch the edges together. Looking it over in her hands, she shot a text back.

**Me: Yep! It's still in one piece after everything that happened today! I almost can't believe it!**

**Kirishima: Kinda crazy, right? Ah well, I'm going to try and brush my teeth with the remnants of my toothbrushes, but I'm definitely looking forward to getting some new ones tomorrow!**

**Me: Great! I'll see you then!**

Tokage smiled and put her phone down. With careful hands, she placed the map of the supermarket next to it on the dresser.

She could say that her trip today had been entirely for nothing, but she knew that was a blatant lie. She may not have gotten the toothbrush she needed, but in her eyes, she had found something much better. And she fell asleep with a slight smile on her face.

_**A/N: All done! I must say, I've never done a rarepair fic before, so I guess I can scratch this one of the bucket list, huh? As always, feel free to leave a comment commending/criticizing me for my plot line, flow, characterization, etc. I'm interested to hear what everyone has to say. See everyone next time!**_

_**-ImpulsiveWeaver**_


End file.
